Border Lined
by 5percentjuice
Summary: After being forced to go to school by Ishizu and Malik, Marik isn't exactly a happy person... and neither is Anzu. Whens she has an accidental meeting with him, she completely flips out and the school is thrown into chaos! Humor/Romance. YM x Anzu! R&R!


Me: Hello everyone! It seems I have had an idea for a new fan fic. I don't know why, but I like this idea so far. Anyways, enjoy!

DON'T OWN YUGIOH! OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI!!

------

**Border lined**

Chapter 1

Marik glared stubbornly out the clear glass window of the hefty black car that Ishizu was driving. If looks had any force whatsoever, the window itself would have been shattered into a million bits and pieces long ago. Being woken up at nearly 5:15 in the morning and forced to go to school was not exactly Marik's idea of entertaining himself. That's right… School. He was made to go by Ishizu, Malik, and even Rishid because he supposedly didn't do anything…

"_You need to learn responsibility! You can't just sit around the house like a lazy bum and expect to get fed all the time! Pull your weight around! Do something with your life," Ishizu had shrieked._

_Marik looked to Malik for help from the livid woman, but only got a shrug in return._

"_It's true…" Malik said with an apologetic tone. "Of course, it was partially my idea. It's about time you tried something new… You never know if you might find something interesting." _

Something interesting, my ass, Marik thought with a groan. He lifted his hand and tugged irritated at the blue shirt uniform he had been required to wear. It was tight and made him feel like he was being choked to death by cotton. And worst of all, it was colored blue. Of all the freakin' colors… blue!

"The first day of school is always nerve wrecking, Marik," Ishizu chimed as she turned a curve. "But I'm sure you'll be fine. Malik's going to be there and so is Ryou so you'll have some friends to hang out with. Plus I hear they have awesome food here! That sounds yummy... Isn't that great?"

With an annoyed snort, Marik huffed to Ishizu. "The only great thing about going to that _hell_ of a _school_ is that I don't have to see your whiny ass around the place anymore."

Big mistake.

Feeling her temper flare, Ishizu stomped violently onto the gas pedal, and then onto the breaks, making Marik face plant into the seat directly in front of him. He had to literally pry his whole head out of the seat before he could even breathe. Rubbing his nearly broken nose, he glared at Ishizu with vengeful eyes.

"You bith!! You cud av broked by dose!!"

Laughin hilariously, Ishizu shrugged.

"What was that? Oh, I'm sorry, Marik. You know cars. They're just so hard to control sometimes."

After what seemed like an eternity of driving for Marik, Ishizu turned a curve and there was the school. It was massive, larger than any building Ishizu and Marik had ever seen. Plus, surrounding the area were fully grown and matured sakura blossoms. Their pedals were falling off, but they were just as beautiful. Dancing through the air like tiny pink ballerinas, it made the whole area fresh and lively with students.

"Oh my goodness..." She gawked with admiration. "It's so big! You might have to walk around a lot just to get to your classes… then again the exercise would do you some good. And besides, there are probably a great number of students here so you do need all that extra room for the _extra_ students. So I guess it's understandable, huh? And look at all of those sakura blossoms!! So beautiful, huh, Marik? You could totally get used to this place! Huh?" She turned to Marik for a reply, but found that he was sound asleep in the back. Frustrated beyond all means, Ishizu was beside herself. Almost kicking the door open, she forced herself out of the vehicle and tore opened Marik's side door. With quick and precise agility, she grasped his right ear and tugged it with enough force to wake him and yank him out of the car.

"Ooooowwww! Get off, get off!!" Marik whined.

"Stupid!! You're going to go to school and I don't give a rat's ass if you like it or not!" With all the continuous yelling and bickering, all the students that were outside had noticed just then the two rowdy figures making their way slowly towards the entry. One of them, Malik himself, sighed with both embarrassment and frustration at the nearly pitiful sight.

"Hey, Malik," said Ryou, who ambled up to Malik with a confused look on his face. "Isn't that…Marik? He's coming to school now?"

Shoving Ryou towards the opposite entrance of the school, Malik growled perturbed. "Just ignore the events that have just recently taken place, Ryou, then everything will be fine…Just look away..."

---

"Marik Ishtar… correct?" asked an old and cranky-looking woman with magnifying-like glasses and an extremely raspy voice. She was sitting at a desk in the front office that reached nearly all the way to her shoulders. Marik stared impolitely at the tiny lady as Ishizu bowed respectfully.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, her voice smooth and musical. "This is his first day…and I believe I have already filled out the paper work and registered him?"

The frail lady seemed to glare right back at Marik with more than enough ferocity, then looked at her computer after typing something fairly quickly.

"Yes… he was registered during the summer… so everything looks good and his classes are all set. "

"Great," Ishizu smiled. "I guess I'll see you later then, Marik. Have a good day. Oh… and _be good_. Make sure you stay with Malik if your confused and do your best in the classes." Ruffling Marik's hair, she turned and walked out the door before Marik could say anything else. For the first time in quite a while, Marik experienced being nervous. The place was so new to him…and he had no knowledge of the school whatsoever, only making his situation worse. Taking a deep breath, he was about to start walking until he heard the haggard woman's voice.

"Where do you think you're going, young man? You have class to attend to at 8:25 am." With a "rrrr" sound, a printer behind the woman spat out a sheet of green paper. Barely turning, the woman swiped it up and shoved it in Marik's direction while still typing on the computer.

"Here is your schedule. Follow exactly this and you'll go quite swimmingly throughout the day…" Letting her glasses go below her eyes just a fraction, she glared at him with both resentment and disgust. "I don't want any trouble from you… _got it_?"

Taken aback by the woman's sudden attitude towards him, Marik hesitantly took the sheet of paper from her and glanced at it momentarily. It started with Science, then History, Math, Physical Education, and lastly English. Numbers were located next to each of the classes, confusing Marik instantaneously. No matter which way he turned it, the numbers made no sense. Finally, he gave up...

"Uhh… what the hell are the n—"

"They're the numbers of the classrooms you need to go to." She interrupted harshly and impatiently pointed a marker perilously close to his face. "Now go and leave me be! Class starts in 10 minutes, anyways and I will not have you being late on your first day and have to report back to me! Now shoo!"

Swallowing, Marik carefully backed his way out of the office and then outside. Grateful to be away from the agitated hag, he began to wander aimlessly around the campus, paying no attention to the school girls that fluttered in tiny flocks giggling as he walked by or his schedule. He didn't need to listen to anything or anyone for that matter. He was his own boss….

-

Malik walked adjacent to Ryou looking haggard and drained. His yami…_actually came_. In truth, Malik thought Ishizu would never be able to get him out of the house, let alone in school! This would be a total disaster... Marik would do something horribly wrong and get expelled! Or even worse... Jailed! Sighing deeply, he rubbed his face with strong anxiety.

"What's wrong, Malik? Who knows, Marik-san might be good at school and then things might be all good in the end."

"That's not what I'm worried about… I'm more worried about what people will think about him…Like Yugi. Also, we don't even know what he'll do! There are like... a million students here at this high school. He might find a way to torture them one by one in the most cruelest or sickest ways you couldn't even imagine!!"

Ryou waved his hands. "Woah! Wait a minute there! No need to bring up the worst case scenario! I'm sure everything's gonna be ok. I mean... how much trouble can one person get into in just one day..."

"Oh..." Malik said doubtfully. "You don't know Marik like I do..."

Suddenly, the school bell went off, signaling everyone to go to class. Malik shook his head nervously and sighed.

"Oh well... Nothing we can do right now. Let's just hope he can get to his class on his own..."

As the students flooded into their classrooms, chattering and laughter reverberated through the multiple hallways. Everyone greeted each other with hugs and handshakes before entering the individual rooms just a few spaces apart.

"Alright, alright," bellowed a large, strapping teacher. "Everyone get to class, now! Don't make me call the sweep room!"

Finally, when everyone was gone, the hallways became quiet and still as they had before. Not a sound could be heard. Not a soul was in sight….

Unless you counted Marik, that is.

He sauntered around aimlessly while everyone was learning in their classes. He had no intention of following where he was supposed to go so he just curiously wandered the turning and curving passages that held many interesting places. He already passed by a janitor closet, teacher's lounge and even the principle's room. Nobody stood in his way, making him rather satisfied with himself. At least he didn't have to get his hands dirty…

Finally he got bored of the hallways and stood staring out a window on the top floor. Outside were pink sakura blossoms that flew evenly with the wind. For some reason, it caught his eye and made him stand there for quite a bit… not really thinking of anything else but them…

-

Anzu sat in her desk giving her math test a dirty look. Not only did she hate math, but she didn't study the night before so she practically knew nothing about the trinomials and binomials plaguing her paper. Frustrated, she let her head rest on the desk, trying to remember _something_ from her lessons. When nothing came up, Anzu nearly threw her paper on the ground along with her pencil and screamed out. Suddenly, she felt a sharp poke on her back and she turned around to see Jou crouched low behind her.

"Psst… Hey… What's the answer to numbah 5?"

"Shh! Shut up! You'll get us in trouble…" Anzu whispered harshly.

"Do you have a question, Anzu Mizaki?"

Anzu jumped suddenly at the teacher's stern tone. She swallowed, and glanced up at him and saw that he was giving her an irritated look. She already knew what would happen if she got caught cheating so she did her best in taking advantage of the situation. She squirmed slightly and did the sweetest voice she did.

"Uh… yes sir. You see, the test has been taking some time now and… well I have to go to the bathroom. May I go?"

The teacher looked at her quizzically and shook his head.

"Miss Mizaki, you know the rules. No bathroom breaks until the test is over or you are finished."

"But… pleeaaaaaase?" She begged, pouting slightly. "I really have to go… I promise I wont take that long."

It took a minute, but the teacher finally gave in. He motioned towards the door with a flicking hand.

"Fine, fine. Make it quick. But if you take more then 8 minutes, you'll be doing extra homework after school in detention plus the cleaning of this classroom, got it?"

Anzu nodded vigorously. "Yes sir!"

The teacher gave her a paper pass and sat at his desk, reading a black novel. Anzu slipped out silently, closing the door rapidly and rushing out. Yes! She actually had some time to run around! Stretching out her stiff body, she sighed with pleasure and began her way down the hall. She was gonna spend as much time as she wanted out regardless of what her math teacher had threatened. He was a total pushover and never really put anyone in detention for anything what so ever. So she didn't really worry. A few minutes out never hurt anyone.

Yawning with mild fatigue, Anzu began thinking about her friends and what she would be doing during the winter break. It was already November 29th, and the winter break would come at around December 12th. She had to get a new sweater first... it was starting to get very chilly outside, almost to freezing point. But Anzu loved that because frost meant snow. And snow always made her happy.

Sighing merrily at the thought of creating a snow angel, Anzu realized that she had wondered off farther than she had expected. Oh well, she shrugged as she saw a vending machine filled with soda just a few feet away from her. I need a break anyways and its not like he'll do anything....

Fishing in her pockets for change, she found her last quarter that she had saved up for this small type of occasion. A soda would really make her day. As she walked up to the vending machine, she inserted the quarter. Unfortunately, she had done it at an awkward angle and it fell to the floor, rolling off a good distance away.

"Ah!" She yelled out loud, crawling after it. "Get back here, stupid coin!"

As if it had a mind of its own, the quarter travelled farther and farther away down the hall, finally stopping and collapsing in the very center of it. Out of breath after the slight exertion, Anzu reached over for it.

"Gotcha, you pesky piece of crap."

But before she could even touch it, a shoe came slamming down on top of it, creating a resounding clank loud enough to make Anzu freeze. When she recovered, she got mad.

"Hey, jerk! That's mine!"

She looked up at the looming figure so that she could give whoever it was a piece of her mind, but a bright, blinding light coming from through the window beside her made her squint and she could barely make out who it was.

"I said it's mine!" She yelled up to whoever it was. "Get off of it!"

When the person made no sign of moving, Anzu stood up and opened her mouth to start yelling at him or her, but when she had moved out of the lights rays and saw who the person was... her blood ran cold. It...was _him_. The man she hoped that she would never see again in her whole entire life... and she was staring directly into his cold, dead, purple-violet eyes, unable to move.

_It was Marik!!_

_----_

Me_:_ Ah yes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked pretty hard on it... sorry if it sux! Anyways enjoy! Updates will come soon!


End file.
